Energy minimization calculations and quantum mechanical computations on compounds of biological and pharmacological interest continues to give insight into and explanations of their modes of their behavior, resulting in clues to their pharmacophores. The inhibition of the enzyme, aldose reductase, involved in the formation of diabetic cataracts, by flavonoids and other compounds is under investigation utilizing QSAR techniques as well as energy minimization; quantum mechanical methods and stereochemical considerations.